


in the middle of the night

by lightsleeper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Oral Sex, Smut, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsleeper/pseuds/lightsleeper
Summary: seokmin is 18, fresh out of high school, and jeonghan is 20
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 35





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> seokmin is 18, fresh out of high school, and jeonghan is 20

seokmin was worried.

he was staying the night at mingyu’s when he got thirsty and sneaked out of mingyu’s room at 2 in the morning.

he tried to be as quiet as possible, because he knew even though mingyu and his dad were heavy sleepers, the relatively new addition to their house was not.

yoon jeonghan was seokmin’s high school senior, and mingyu’s step brother.

mingyu’s father and jeonghan’s mother worked at the same place and decided to marry after one thing led to another, and subsequently, jeonghan became mingyu’s new older brother. he could be extremely grumpy about the noise, so both boys tried extra hard to not wake the dragon up at nights.

he was passing by jeonghan’s room when he heard the noises. they sounded pained and rushed, and seokmin worried for a second that jeonghan was having a bad dream, or worse, was actually in pain.

ignoring the sounds and going to kitchen would be the logical thing to do, since him and jeonghan didn’t even properly talked on a daily basis; but seokmin, _for some reason,_ couldn’t get himself to ignore it. he waited for a few seconds, listening carefully to hear if the noises continued. and continue they did, jeonghan really was in pain.

seokmin slowly knocked on the door, just in case. there was no answer. he carefully opened the door and craned his neck to check inside, but the scene in front of him made him he freeze on the spot.

inside was jeonghan, awake as ever; riding a dildo on his bed while moaning and whining softly.

jeonghan didn’t notice him as he was busy fucking himself on the big, purple dildo, and his moans could be heard more clearly. seokmin felt his dick immediately harden in his sweatpants.

seokmin's brain was screaming him to get out, and bury what he saw in the deep, deep parts of his brain and let out only on specific occasions.

he felt the strong need to go to the bathroom.

but just as he pulled the door knob towards himself to close it, his hand slipped and the door knob made a loud noise, which made jeonghan stop momentarily and be aware of the other presence in the room.

seokmin was afraid of looking up but he did anyways, his horniness outweighing the fear. jeonghan, in his disheveled state, was looking at him intently, without moving an inch. then he raised and lowered his hips on the dildo, still maintaining eye contact.

“either get in or leave,” jeonghan finally broke the silence and huffed a laugh when seokmin hurriedly got inside and closed the door behind him.

seokmin’s eyes moved down to look at jeonghan’s hard and leaking dick and he felt his own cock twitch, but he made no move to get closer. jeonghan bit his lip, grinding on the dildo. he made a gesture for seokmin to come closer.

“come here,” he said, breathless from the dick riding earlier.

seokmin eagerly did as told and stood in front of the bed. jeonghan removed the dildo before climbing down and kneeling in front of seokmin. he slid seokmin’s sweatpants and boxers off quickly and his eyes widened when he saw the size of seokmin’s half hard cock.

“kids these days,” jeonghan said, shaking his head, but it wasn't a complaint at all. he wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it before licking the tip. seokmin hissed at the sensation and his hand instinctively grabbed jeonghan by the back of his head.

jeonghan teased the head a little bit, and then wrapped his mouth around the cock, slowly bobbing up and down. he stopped when seokmin moaned.

“do you want to be heard?” jeonghan whispered to the boy, still stroking the cock. seokmin shook his head. “be quiet then. good boy,”

seokmin’s cock twitched at the praise and jeonghan noticed it with a smirk. rubbed the tip of seokmin’s cock on his face, his spit and precum creating a lewd, wet sound as he stroked it.

“you’re such a good boy that you would fuck your hyungs face, wouldn’t you?”

“yes,” seokmin said weakly but the hold he had on jeonghan's hair was not weak at all. jeonghan groaned at the light, delicious pain.

seokmin entered jeonghan’s mouth slowly until jeonghan’s nose was pressing his pelvic bone.

jeonghan didn’t gag. he sucked and swallowed around the cock and seokmin held him there for a while before pulling out and letting him breathe, appreciating the sight of jeonghan with his mouth open and panting.

he spent no time putting his cock back in jeonghan’s mouth. pulling jeonghan by the back of his head, seokmin thrusted in and out of the warm mouth, groaning softly.

“hyung... you’re so good,” he said, trying to keep quiet. jeonghan said something, or at least tried to, and the vibrations went straight to seokmin’s dick as he proceeded to fuck jeonghan's face faster.

after a few thrusts, jeonghan tapped seokmin’s thigh who let him go immediately, a panicked look on his face.

“sorry, hyung, did i hurt you?”

the look on seokmin’s face was so genuine that jeonghan forgot that just seconds ago, this boy was roughly abusing his mouth just the way he liked. he shook his head.

“no, baby,” jeonghan said, voice raspy. his hand found seokmin’s cock again. “you were so good, fucking my mouth like that. but now i need this,” he pressed a kiss on the leaking tip, “in somewhere else.”

he let go of seokmin’s dick and stood up, looking seokmin in the eye. he slowly got close to his face, giving seokmin time to pull back, to which he didn’t.

jeonghan closed the distance between their faces and crashed their lips together in a heated, wet kiss. seokmin held jeonghan by his naked waist and pulled him closer, making their hard cocks touch. jeonghan sucked in a breath at the feeling and deepened their kiss, grinding his cock against seokmin’s.

seokmin slid his hands to jeonghan’s ass, squeezing it, and when he felt jeonghan moan and shake slightly, he broke the kiss.

“hyung, do you want me to fuck you?” he asked in a low voice, and at jeonghan’s eager _yes_ , he manhandled jeonghan and laid him down the bed.

seokmin got in between jeonghan's legs and pressed kisses his down his thighs, holding them gently. he really wanted to suck jeonghan’s dick and eat his ass but the boy was already shaking and seokmin felt like he wouldn’t last long.

jeonghan gave him the lube quickly and seokmin lubed up his cock before sliding in jeonghan's ass. a dildo was inside him not long ago, but jeonghan was still so, so deliciously tight that seokmin cursed loudly without realizing.

“fuck, hyung...”

“move, seokmin-ah,” jeonghan asked pleadingly when seokmin's cock was completely inside of him. seokmin did not waste time and started thrusting in and out. his thrusts were slow at first, but then the thrusts turned into pounding. he pounded his hard cock into jeonghan’s ass, who was moaning loudly without a single care.

seokmin thought of being found out like this, in his best friend’s house while his cock was drilling in and out of his best friend’s step brother’s ass. the thought made his cock twitch and his hips stuttered, but he still covered jeonghan’s mouth with his hand. ***

jeonghan moaned at that, and seokmin, still fucking jeonghan, leaned in to whisper in his ear. “be quiet, hyung,” he was panting slightly, “or we’ll be caught,”

jeonghan nodded and seokmin fucked jeonghan while still covering his mouth. but then, at a particularly hard thrust, seokmin found jeonghan’s sweet spot and jeonghan moaned even louder, removing seokmin’s hand.

“yes, yes, just like that, seokmin, fuck,” jeonghan said as he held seokmin by the neck and crashed their mouths together again. seokmin thrusted in the same angle a couple of more times, repeatedly hitting the same spot. “such a good boy for hyung.”

seokmin groaned and climaxed when he heard the pet name, his hips faltering. he came inside jeonghan. jeonghan came on his chest after feeling seokmin’s hot cum fill him, clenching on seokmin’s cock.

they both just stayed like that for a while.

when seokmin came to his senses, he pulled out of jeonghan’s ass and sat down next to him. jeonghan pouted at the empty feeling.

“hyung, i’m,” seokmin started, looking at the mess on jeonghan’s naked body. _i did that,_ he thought before shaking his head. he gulped. “i’m sorry.”

jeonghan rolled his eyes and reached up to pat seokmin’s hair.

“why are you apologizing? for giving me one of the best fucks of my life?” he chuckled as seokmin choked on his spit. “you’re acting like shy, but you weren’t this shy when you were covering my mouth while fucking me like _that_.”

seokmin blushed even harder at his hyungs teasing words.

"hyung! don't tease me," seokmin whined. he watched as jeonghan's smirk turned into a yawn. “wait here, hyung,” getting up from the bed, he went straight to the bathroom after wearing his sweatpants.

he came back a few minutes later. sitting next to jeonghan, he started to carefully wipe down jeonghan’s body with the wet towels he brought. the older boy seemed truly worn out as he only stared at seokmin and did nothing else. _i must have really tired him out_ , seokmin thought, then he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

the silence while seokmin cleaned him was not uncomfortable but seokmin felt tense, especially with jeonghan watching him intently.

“hyung, do you need anything else? should i get you your clothes?” seokmin asked when he finally wiped most of the cum and sweat off jeonghan’s body.

jeonghan kept looking at him in silence for a while before shaking his head. “no need, i prefer to sleep naked."

“oh." seokmin said intelligently, nodding and processing the new information. "okay."

for a second jeonghan looked like he wanted to say something else, but seokmin cut him off.

"then i’ll be... going. thank you, hyung. good night,” he said quickly and left the room without looking back, feeling breathless.

when he finished cleaning himself in the bathroom, he quietly entered mingyu’s room and let out a breath of relief when he saw the boy still in deep slumber.

_what a night_ , he thought as he laid down on the futon; and he felt his heart ache in a familiar way when he remembered the way jeonghan looked at him while seokmin cleaned him off.


End file.
